


Hate him.

by ManiacMonster



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacMonster/pseuds/ManiacMonster
Summary: Jeremiah is defenceless and Jerome knows this, using it to his advantage.There may be mistakes but I’ll find them soon enough 😌
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Jerome Valeska, Jerome Valeska/Jeremiah Valeska
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Hate him.

Jeremiah had nothing to do other than reading. The circus was quiet, it was peaceful without Lila and Jerome home too. It was rare for Jeremiah to get any time for himself, especially with the circus blaring on in the background.

But it was night and the performers were fast asleep. Jeremiah flicked through the pages of his book, letting out a soft sigh as he didn't hear the deafening music of acts, the banging of Lila's bed when she brought home men, the psychotic laughter of his brother. Just. Pure. Silence.

Jeremiah enjoyed being away from Lila as she would constantly sob to him about her problems but would never consider what she did to Jerome.

She would beat him but never did she ever intentionally lay a finger on Jeremiah. There were occasions, occasions when they were little, were she mistook Jeremiah for Jerome and hit him before realising and saying. _"Jeremiah, baby, I'm so sorry! Mommy will make it up to you sweetheart! I'll go buy you an early birthday present, wait here honey"_ She would scurry away and return with new books and pencils, giving Jeremiah endless hugs and kisses while Jerome watched in envy, his eyes wide as his fists were balled, shaking violently.

When this would happen, Jerome would terrorise him. He would chase Jeremiah around the circus with a wooden bat, screaming _"redrum!"_. He would do this until their Uncle Zack came out of his trailer due to the commotion and begin beating Jerome senseless. Every time this would happen Jerome would come back into the trailer, not breathing a word as his face was battered and bruised, nose bloody and arms red and blue. He would snuggle up to Jeremiah who cuddled him and treated his wounds.

Jeremiah couldn't understand the sudden switches with Jerome, one minute he'd be a loving and nurturing brother and the next he was a sociopathic monster. But every time he would turn into the lovable angel Jeremiah liked he would fall straight back into Jerome's arms.

As they got older Jerome stopped chasing him around, instead he figured out how to torture Jeremiah in other ways. He really knew how to get under Miah's skin, ruin him and make him do anything he asked.

Jeremiah jumped however when he heard the trailer door slam. Lila never slammed doors.. only Jerome.

Jeremiah shook, and stared at the door, Jerome's thudding footsteps coming closer and growing louder.

The door slammed against the wall and Jerome stood in the doorway, huffing, his face red with frustration.

He was shirtless and was clenching his shirt in his fist. The twins stared at each other for a moment before Jeremiah looked away and back down at his book, trying to stay calm and not say anything that may anger his brother even more.

Jerome stormed over to the closet and threw his shirt away, grabbing another and chucking it onto his bed. Jeremiah wasn’t reading his book, he just made himself look occupied so that Jerome may just leave him be, but of course he didn’t.

”Get up.” Jeremiah heard and froze, shaking as he could hear the clattering of coat hangers as Jerome searched for trousers, then, it stopped.

Jerome's head shot round, giving his brother a look, cold, dead eyes watching over the defenceless twin. Jeremiah couldn’t move, he physically could. Not. Move. His body heating up as he slowly looked up, lowering his book, his eyes pleading with Jerome’s, but Jerome’s remained emotionless. Other than rage.

Jerome began to walk towards him, slow, agonising steps. He began counting.

”One.”

Jeremiah couldn’t move.

”Two.”

Jeremiah wouldn’t move.

”THREE.” Jerome yelled and grabbed a fistful of Jeremiahs hair, tugging him up and causing him to drop the book.

Jeremiah repressed a scream and made a chocked up sound of pain as Jerome thrust him against the wall, pressing his cheek to the cold build.

“Jerome! Jerome!” Jeremiah pleaded as his brother tugged down his trousers, scratching the smooth, soft flesh of his ass as he dropped his boxers on the floor.

“I told you-“ Jerome spoke through closed teeth, tugging his brothers head back and whispering his ear “Its been a frustrating day Miah.”

Jeremiah groaned and tried to push Jerome off, his brother grabbing his wrist, digging his nails into his flesh as he banged it against the wall and held him in place.

“Ya listen to me. Got that.” Jerome bit Jeremiahs neck, making his brother squeal and throw his head forward in pain.

“No..” Jeremiah uttered and Jerome laughed, he pushed his entire body onto Jeremiahs, pinning him between Jerome and the wall. Jeremiah gasping as his air was suddenly constricted.

“Wasn’t askin’ for yer opinion whore.” Jerome sneered with a grin, Jeremiah feeling his eyes water.

“P-lease-“ Jeremiah gasped.

Jerome ran his hand down to Jeremiahs member which was exposed to the cool air and oh so hard it was.

“So hard for me, brother.“ Jerome cooed with a chuckle as he circled his finger around the tip.

“Sick- Bastard-“ Jeremiah spat. Jerome threw his head back with a laugh, suddenly pushing it forward and resting his forehead on the wall next to Jeremiahs.

“You say that every time, but really. The sick bastard is the one who gets hard for their brother. And that’s you Baby bro~” Jerome mumbled, grinning as Jeremiah whimpered.

“I’ll leave you- one day- I’ll- leave you. And you’ll have nothing.. nothing!” Jeremiah tried to yell but it came out as a pitiful whisper.

Jerome froze, his hand coming away from Miah's member.

Jeremiah knew he had pushed it this time, he would usually whimper insults to Jerome when he was raping him but they always came out and Jerome would laugh, whispering 10x harder insults to him. Jeremiah never meant them but he tried to mean them, he wanted to mean them. But he couldn’t.

Jerome grabbed Jeremiahs hips, thrusting him backwards and pushing his face into the duvet, listening to Jeremiah gasping and huffing as he began to thrash around.

Jerome sniggered as he held his brother down with one hand, while he unzipped his own trousers with his free hand.

“Jerome! No, stop!” Jeremiah began to sob, kicking and begging as Jerome leaned forward, putting his hand to Jeremiahs mouth and shoving 3 fingers in, half chocking Jeremiah as he thrust his fingers to the back of Miah's mouth, slicking them up with saliva.

Jeremiah chocked and spluttered, he hated this.

No you don’t

Jeremiah whined, feeling Jerome's rock hard member prod at his ass, the cold breeze making his brothers skin freezing, sending a shiver up Jeremiahs spine.

”Now,” Jerome purred and pulled his fingers away, Jeremiah gulping away access saliva, his glasses clung onto the end of his nose, blurring his vision, “lets stretch you out, hm?”

”NO!” Jeremiah cried and scrambled away from Jerome, actually managing to get away from his brothers grip, for a time. His glasses were pushed back up during his struggle, his vision clearing as he looked at Jerome. He was horrified, Jerome was expressionless, this meant he was absolutely pissed and was going to make this hell for Miah.

”What.”

Jeremiah huffed, gripping the sheets and keeping his legs close to his chest.

”I said- no.”

Jerome's upper lip twitched, his eyes went dark as he wiped away Jeremiahs spit on his trousers.

They stared at each other, Jeremiah breathing heavily through his mouth, shaking his head and screaming when Jerome lunged at him.

”NO! JEROME NO!” Jeremiah yelled, Jerome slamming him onto the mattress, grabbing Jeremiahs wrists and pinning them down, gripping his brother hard enough for his knuckles to turn white.

”Stop. Screaming!” Jerome growled and leaned down, biting Jeremiahs shoulder hard enough to draw blood. And it did, the warm metallic liquid coating Jerome's tongue as he licked over the wound, Jeremiah sobbing and thrashing his arms around, trying to break free from Jerome’s grasp.

Jerome let go of one of his wrists, smacking Jeremiah round the face, shutting him up.

Jerome let go of his arms and grabbed Jeremiahs hips, his brother crying and clutching the sheets, his legs trembling as Jerome alined his cock to Jeremiahs ass.

”Please..” Jeremiah whispered, looking back at Jerome who looked him right in the eyes, he saw Jeremiahs pain, struggle, pleading. He felt Miah's terror, the way his body was shaking.

Jerome almost felt bad, but he didn’t.

Jeremiah cried out when Jerome slammed into him, giving him absolutely no time to adjust before beginning his hard, quick thrusts.

”IT HURTS! St-STOP!” Jeremiah chocked out, of course no one heard him.

He heard Jerome chuckle and begin to slam into him even faster, hitting his prostate.

Jeremiahs ass ached and his eyes stung with salty tears, his glasses foggy as he lulled his head back, mouth falling open but no noise came out.

The loud slapping of skin to skin filled the room, soft whimpers and chocked out groans sometimes coming up.

”So- Fucking tight~” Jerome purred and Jeremiah sobbed in response.

Jerome groaned at the feeling of his brother, this was one of numerous times he had done this to Jeremiah and his brother never got looser, he remained tight and slick. Jeremiahs insides gave a slight squeeze to Jerome’s cock, his walls squishy and stretched out to fit his brothers dick. Just what it was made for.

”J’Rome-!” Jeremiah chocked out and tried to pull away, his ass hurt and he hated it completely.

 ~~_You love it_ ~~ ~~~~

~~~~”Take my cock, you know you- fuck- you want this~”

Jeremiah shook his head and pushed his forehead onto the mattress, pressing his head on it so he wouldn’t have to see anything, closing his eyes and sobbing.

”You were made- ah!- for this~” Jerome cooed and Jeremiahs stomach fluttered, no he wasn’t!

_~~Yes you are.~~ _

”Say it! What are you made for-“ Jerome spat and slammed harder, Jeremiah crying out and throwing his head back.

”Tell me!” Jerome yelled and grabbed Jeremiahs hair, tugging him back to rest against his chest, his arm coming around and holding Jeremiah in place, almost a hug Jeremiah would dare say.

”I’m- made for- this!” Jeremiah sobbed between thrusts, Jerome's head resting on his shoulder as he slammed into his brother.

”Big brothers little whore aren’t ya- Miah~” 

Jeremiah didn’t answer, mouth hanging open as he was fucked senseless.

”Aren’t. Ya.” Jerome spoke through closed teeth into Jeremiahs ear, cracking his hips forward with each pause.

”Y-es!” Jeremiah reluctantly agreed, he didn’t though.

~~_He really did._ ~~

~~~~”SAY IT!” Jerome slammed into him.

”I’M- BIG BROTHERS- AH!- WH-WHORE!” Jeremiah cried and moaned while Jerome laughed and pushed him back down, violently thrusting into him and hitting _that spot._

Jerome knew this when Jeremiah moaned more and moaned louder.

Jerome grinned and began slamming that spot, his prostate. Jeremiahs own cock throbbing while Jerome's was buried deep inside of him. Jerome digging his nails into Jeremiahs hips, smacking against him each time he pushed in.

”That’s it Miah- Let yer body enjoy this~” Jerome cooed, feeling his brother tremble underneath him, his legs shaky and lips red, glossy with saliva.

Jeremiah gave in. ~~ _He was already in at the start._~~ Reaching down and pumping his own cock, whining in pleasure as the aching pain subsided, replaced with a pleasant tingle that caused butterflies in the pit of Jeremiahs stomach.

”Knew ya liked this- You- fuck- love this~” 

Jeremiah sobbed and pumped faster, he did love this, but he could never let Jerome know that.

”Look at ya- living for my cock~” Jerome growled and leaned down, licking down his brothers neck, Jeremiahs skin soft and delicate, red love bites decorated the pale flesh, bites that had dry blood mixed with fresh blood that seeped out of the wound.

Jeremiah was going to cum, he wanted to cum, he needed to cum.

From the countless times they had done this, Jerome learned when Jeremiah was close. He would begin to flush red, whining even more and rocking back onto his cock.

”Gonna cum for me? For your big brother~?” Jerome hissed and Jeremiah chocked out “Yes~!”

Jerome grinned and began to slam harder, Jeremiah moaning and grabbing the sheets when Jerome’s hand came around and grabbed his member, pumping back and forth.

Jeremiah cried out as his stomach clenched, cumming over his chest and the duvet, his insides squeezing around Jerome's cock, becoming unbearably tight.

”Fuck!” Jerome growled and slammed even faster, the tightness around his cock driving him mad, making him dizzy every time, Jeremiahs cries music to his ears.

”Ah! Ah! Ah, fuck!” Jeremiah moaned and felt instantly weak, his ass beginning to ache again.

Jeremiahs mouth fell open when he felt Jerome’s sticky cum fill him completely to the brim, his insides convulsing as Jerome pulled out, cum spilling down his thigh. He never got used to it and he despised the feeling.

~~_He craved it._ ~~

They collapsed onto Jeremiahs bed, breathing heavily, a deadly silence lasted for a solid 5 minutes before Jerome's arms came round and wrapped around Jeremiahs waist, his brother leaning into his touch, curled up next to him.

”I love you, baby brother~” Jerome smiled and rubbed his brothers waist, Jeremiah falling right back into it as he always did.

”Love you too..” Jeremiah whispered, Jerome kissing his cheek and holding him close.

Jeremiah never hated Jerome, not even after this. And that’s what he despised the most about these situations, how much he wanted to punch Jerome. _ ~~Kiss Jerome~~_. Push him away. ~~_Hug him forever._~~

I hate him.

~~_I love him._ ~~


End file.
